mercy_over_mindfandomcom-20200214-history
Jercy
"I'm sorry, Jesse."' '' '- Mercy, chapter fifteen''' Jercy is the ship name of Jesse Taylor and Mercy. They are the main romantic relationship in Mercy Over Mind. They meet in chapter 7 when she saves his and Adam's life, and when he woke up and saw her beautiful face, they became infatuated with each other. There relationship grows and develops among the chapters of the book, she trusts and cares for him and he wants to protect her from being kidnapped by Grey Labs again. Ship Name Je'sse Tyler + Me'rcy = Jercy Jesse Tyle'r + Me'rcy = Tylercy J'esse' Tyler + Mer'''cy = '''Meresse Storyline Chapter Seven '"Are you an angel?" - Jesse, to Mercy With the disappearance of Jack for the past couple of days, Adam feels so guilty that he has to do something to find his little brother that he lost, so of course his best friend Jesse was going to tag along to help him. The two boys pretend to have a sleepover at the Tyler address, as Jesse only has one parent who was asleep and wouldn't notice them sneaking out. They take their bikes and headed out around town and into the forest screaming out "JACK! JACK! JACK!" It didn't seem to work very well, as they do not find him, even after an hour and a half of screaming. Jesse suggests that he has been kidnapped and could be across the country, but Adam refuses to believe his brother is gone. So they continue to look for him. Across town and in the woods, Mercy manages to escape Grey Labs in the wake of the huge blackout across town. With no cameras or security measures in place, she easily makes her way to Crystal City. She is searching for her mother, who she wants to meet, but she can't locate her with her powers for some reason. But as she finds the town, she realizes that she is being followed by Raven who would take her back to the labs, and she would never escape again. With the pure darkness she is scared by everything and uses her telekinesis to cause some minor destruction down town. She runs and stumbles around for a few hours, trying to get away from the highly intelligent Raven. Once Mercy seems to get away for Raven, she notices that there are two boys who look at Raven. They caught her shooting a man who touched her, they start screaming. She realizes she needs to kill them because they had seen too much, so as they biked away into the forest. Mercy knew she couldn't allow Raven to kill them, so she risked her freedom to follow Raven and stop her. But when he bullets accurately pierced through the wheels and sent the boys crashing into the ground and a tree, which caused them to pass out from the falls. Mercy takes out Raven with her telepathic abilities to make Raven pass out for what she be five hours by her record, so she just tried to wake up the boys. She used her powers by touching their faces to wake them up. She placed her hand on Jesse now, and started to use her powers to learn about him. She was amazed by what she saw, he finally woke up and when he saw her, he was taken back by her amazing beauty and asked "are you an angel?" She was confused, but she didn't say anything because she was afraid to speak. He asked her 'yes' and 'no' questions so she could shake or nod her head to answer. After concluding she does want to go home, he tells her she can spend the night at his house. She agrees. So once Adam wakes up, they meet briefly and head back to the lit up city and go back to the house and head to sleep, but they keep sharing glances at each other, because unknowingly they have just started a bond forever.